<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 306 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360943">Day 306</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [306]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [306]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 306</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great heroes beyond counting raised oak and iron 'gainst chains of north-men and walked the lonely worm-roads evermore. Mighty of arm and warmest of heart, rendered to dust. Bitter is sorrow, ate raw and often, poison that weakens and does not kill.”  </p><p>‘Bitter is sorrow ate raw and often’ was a truth Alvin had come to know quite well in the days since he had lost both his hands in a fight with the city guard. ‘Weakens but does not kill,’ had been his tether of hope. Sorrow had nearly killed him but now, now he was building a new life. The priests had initially been sceptical when he said he wanted to become a Chanter. Chanters were very specialized priests who were only allowed to speak in phrases used in the Chant of Light. Only a few weeks ago, he had been a mercenary and a criminal, hardly the pous sort but he needed something to do with his life now. He may have lost his hands but his mouth still worked. The first step was committing the entire thing to memory which was proving to be a challenge.</p><p>Alvin had heard parts of the Chant before. Usually while partaking in the healing services of Chantries from all over coastal Thedas. Occasionally a priestess or priest would barter passage on the ship but they would usually keep to themselves. He had expected it to be terribly dull, just a big long line of commandments from the Maker. ‘All men are the Work of our Maker's Hands, from the lowest slaves to the highest kings. Those who bring harm without provocation to the least of his children are hated and accursed by the Maker.’ That one he knew by heart already. It was the line most often shouted at him by Chantry Sisters, usually after he had brought harm without what they considered ‘sufficient provocation.’</p><p>This first parth though, it was a war story. If the Mother in his home village had read this part more often, maybe Alvin would have joined the Chantry sooner.</p><p>The Chanter they had assigned to train Alvin gave a slight cough, his way of reminding Alvin he was supposed to be reciting the bits of the Chant he had memorized already.</p><p>“Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven. Field and forest shall burn, the seas shall rise and devour them, the wind shall tear their nations from the face of the earth, lightning shall rain down from the sky, they shall cry out to their false gods, and find silence.”</p><p>Alvin found himself getting into the chant. His voice raised and he felt his breath come faster in the thrill of it. In truth he supposed he was reclaiming a bit of the feeling of excitement he used to gain from battle… but that life was behind him now. Now there was only the Word.</p><p>Alvin continued his recitation.</p><p>“Victory! Sweet song rising from the lips of the vanquishers, the host of Shartan, the clans of Alamarri, a thousand freemen held aloft blade and spear and to the Maker gave thanks. But for every one who stood and sang the hymn of praise, two lay at their feet, soul seeking the Light eternal.”</p><p>The Chanter coughed again. He was meant to be committing the entirety of Canticle of Andraste to memory before moving on, but when left to his own devices, Alvin found himself jumpin around a lot. The last verse was from Apotheosis which was quickly becoming his favorite.</p><p>“World fell away then,” said the Chanter.  “Misty in mem'ry, 'cross Veil and...”</p><p>“And,” Alvin said, wracking his brain. “And into… dreams?”</p><p>“And into the valley of dreams,” the Chanter corrected. There was a moment of silence as the Chanter appraised Alvin. Was this the moment he had been dreading? Ha though he had been doing well but he could not forget that he was a fraud. He was only pretending at being a priest because he couldn’t be a mercenary anymore. He knew they would eventually figure that out and throw him out. </p><p>But instead the Chanter came to stand next to Alvin.</p><p>“The valley of dreams,” he said, making a swooping motion with his hand as though he were the Maker, scooping out the valley. “A vision of all worlds, waking and slumb'ring, spirit and mortal to me appeared. ‘Look to My work,’ said the Voice of Creation. ‘See what My children in arrogance wrought,’” The Chanter pointed at the wall but spoke the next verse with such passion that Alvin could almost see the scene the words described.</p><p>“There I saw the Black City, towers all stain'd, gates once bright golden forever shut. Heav'n filled with silence, then did I know all and cross'd my heart with unbearable shame.”</p><p>Alvin had heard of the Golden City, turned black by the evil of the Magisters of course, everyone had. He had imagined a dreamland of black buildings, but now, now he saw city of corruption. A place where every sin festered. For a moment he saw through the eyes of Andraste. The Chanter nodded approvingly and dismissed Alvin for the day. He went to his quarters to read and study more, and he knew he would read this passage with new eyes tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>